Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami
Oblivion Yamikaze is a character designed by Jonicthedgehog (Aka Jonicookami7) Oblivion is Jonic's dark counterpart and as such is an automatic villain, the concept with Oblivion is a villain who is at risk of acting out his evil plans because of risk of killing the hero and therefore himself. Personality The main goal of Oblivion is to become extremely powerful and to cut the bind with his light counterpart Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze, the one who stands in his way all the time. Oblivion is very agressive violent and bloodthirsty This originated by being the Negative side that Jonic would of grown up to gain because of Cyrex's actions to the Ookamian Race and being his own entity is built on this this hate and anguish being pledged towards Cyrex who is human is taken extreme when Oblivion sees the rest of humanity as selfish evil creatures and entirely focuses on ridding the world of them however he will attack other Mobians if they get in the way. One prime example being Yuri Violet (Jonic's first girlfriend), but in most cases he keeps to himself and his Queen Laufeia Yamiborn, as for humor Oblivion Hardly laughs but has his moments when successful, When it comes to his lands Oblivion is very territorial and will send his forces to kill anyone who dares enter his plains which is often as various warriors, mages and other types show up at the fortress only to be defeated by his armies and allies. Another side to Oblivion is depicted as quiet and vengeful. He aknowledges his is just a shadow to Jonic and wants nothing more but to be free from the bind that keeps them together because if Jonic were to ever die Oblivion is doomed to go with him, this is something Oblivion endlessly hopes to free himself of and live without being at risk of death. As a married man Oblivion cherishes Laufeia with his heart and will go out of his evil ways just to protect her along with being supportive of his only Daughter Samael hoping she will grow up to rule the reframe in the future. Appearance Appearnce wise Oblivion started out like Jonic as a recolour as a black variation with a red shirt and blue sneakers whilst having a scar over his left eye but in turn he gradually became original in design himself. Oblivion now gained red crimson markings in contrast to Jonic's but in a different pattern. in his hair he gained 2 silver strands simmilar to Jonic's whilst gaining a ponytail on the back of his head. he also wears 2 brown belts around his chest and waist ontop of the red shirt he still wears, on his lower body he now wears silver trousers and black boots with red patterns on them. Oblivion also now sports a thick black cloak that hides the lower part of his muzzle and trails down to the back of his feet. In recent designs Oblivion's fur was changed into a blackish red colour to contrast with Jonic's white blue fur, The ponytail was also cut while he gained a chestplate on his body while he now sports brown gauntlets. Oblivion's weapon of choice is the Yamiblade a Scythe he crafted with his own strength and skill. The scythe itself bares simmilar colouring to its weilder and has great reach when swung. It was more then likely crafted to counteract the Sword of Shiranui which is weilded by his light counterpart. on 09/01/2014 Oblivion gained a new design in which his hair was made longer and less wild to make him look less like Jonic. his armor also gained details such as dents and scratches while his cape was made more spikey at the bottom. History Oblivion wasnt technically born but made from the dark energy that hid in Jonic's body untill GX tore him out of Jonic with a strange attack (see shade origins part four) . As a child Oblivion was lonely and unsure about his goals, but harsh and abusive training by Gx and his allies soon turned Oblivion into a destructive and hate filled warlord who wanted to terminate all those who stand in his way to get power out of anger and hatred towards his former mentor, friends and to a full extent Jonic. Oblivion was defeated spared by his light counterpart because of the Spiritual Bind, despite being given the chance to still live Oblivion still pledged hatred to Jonic and hid away in an abandoned fortress in the wastelands south of Vita Nova where he hid plotting. He then tricked the I.B.S to come to his so he could take them down one by one with various traps around the fortress but was angered by the fact the team got through unscaved Oblivion then went to trap Jonic under a rock and went to kill Yuri Violet by strangleing her forcing Jonic to watch in horror. Feeling satisfyed by her death he was unaware it would make Jonic enter his Trance mode for the first time and was overwhelmed by his power fleeing before he could suffer any extreme pains. At the age of 16 Oblivion obtained his markings and powers as soon as Jonic drew the Sword Of Shiranui for the first time and discoverd he could create beings from the shadows and create an army of minions to help him Attempt to obtain power. To do this he waged war across Vita Nova's main land and fought the now legendary War of Vita Nova against the Vita Nova Institutes armies commanded by Breaker Earthsoul who was assisted by Jonic and the I.B.S, the battle was long and many lives were lost including Breakers own life. As the I.B.S went to fight him Oblivion discovered his own Trance Mode and used his sheer power to try and defeat the I.B.S, all though he was incredibally strong he was once again defeated by Jonic and the I.B.S. Suffering a bitter defeat Oblivion fled back to his lair and discovered he could pull the dark energy from beings like GX could before him and used this to his advantage and performed this power on Peach Lightwater pulling her darker side into a living being named Elvira "Thorn" Darkwater whom he willed over to his side eventually becomming intimate with her. But Sadly this was not to last for Elvira was not truely an evil being but just corrupted by being forced out of her original counterpart and she eventually left his side after being purified by Jonic, Once again alone Oblivion seeked out to find allies to help him destroy humanity. Oblivion went on to meet several new allies such as the beastly Project Overkill and Dusk Pandora a woman whom he shared an intimate relationship with eventually planning to make her his queen untill Cyrex attacked and killed her causing Oblivion to hate Cyrex and Humanity even more. Trying to move on Oblivion gathered several more allies including the Traitorous Darkness Centros, Friska Zerowater, Rain Lucas McCain and his Soon to be Wife and Queen Laufeia Yamiborn whom with their alligiance the Reframe became stronger to the point of standing up to the I.B.S, However Darkness soon betrayed the Reframe and Sided with the Reborn Dusk Pandora who had suffered a waterian disease known as corruption and stood against the Reframe as an enemy nation. With 3 sets of enemies of the I.B.S Cyrexian Empire and Pandorian army Oblivion became very cautious with plotting schemes on Human destruction and defeating their enemies. Despite being foiled by the I.B.S on few occasions Oblivion and his armies had terminated several villages across the mainland looting the ruins of their treasures which would help build the fortress to be a stronger haven. Upon these successes Oblivion Discovered Laufeia was pregnant with his child and requested marrage to her, Laufeia accepted and the two became happily married as Lord and Lady of the Dark Reframe. Even though he originated as Jonic's shadow the 27 years he was free from Jonic's body he slowly and slowly became his own entity becomming able to not feel the same pains and drives as him. however the final key to becomming his own entity totally would be to cut the bind that keeps him and Jonic together spiritually. To this day Oblivion resides in Vita Nova Islands wastelands with his group the dark reframe protecting their lands from intruders. Powers Oblivion's main attack is a cutting gust of shadow known as the Dark Gale this attack can easily counter Jonic's Ookami sphere, however he has the same disadvantages to it being that it drains his own spiritual energy, Oblivion also hides two demonic wings under his cape and will sometimes throw off his cape to reveal the wings, all though not a fast flight speed Oblivion is able to gain altitude very easily, however he rarely uses these wings. One of Oblivion's main draws is to summon his Shadow minions which fight in his armies of the Dark Reframe. The range of minions he can summon varies by his spirit energy level but he can at least summon enough to do some damage to his foes. Like most villainous characters Oblivion can teleport he does this by throwing his cape over him which then causes him to vanish instantly, He will only use this as a quick getaway as he tends to not flee unless truely defeated. Weaknesses Being an Ookami Oblivion suffers the same disadvantage which is that his Ookamian powers of darkness drain his spiritual energy which is Aethestically connected to his markings, when Oblivion runs out of energy he is unable to use his powers for the limit of 30 minutes, this is rather frustraiting for him if allies such as Laufeia are unavalible. Through Elements Oblivion is naturally weak to Light elements which is the key element to his light counterpart, because of his weak ability of flight Oblivion also has a weakness to electricity. This Weakness can cause Oblivion great struggle especially with the chance of paralyzation Trance Like Jonic Oblivion is able to use Trance but however Oblivion bares different kinds of trance compared to Jonic's As of now only one Trance Mode exists Trance Mode (Base) Oblivion's basic trance mode, when in this form his fur turns redish white while his clothing tears away reducing him to torn silver greives while his long hair grows to the point of acting like a replacment cape while a mane of crimson fur covers his neck. His claws also grow longer and sharper giving Oblivion beast like impressions with blank eyes, despite these physical changes Oblivion is still capeble to think and act with his own mind Oblivion's strength boosts to almost double of his original level while he gains a Dark version of Jonic's Ookami Laser known as Forsaken Beam. The form also gives Oblivion the ability of flight which is much more sufficiant then when he could with his Dark Wings. Like Jonic Trance Mode will drain his spirit energy and will cause him to revert when he runs out. Allies Laufeia Yamiborn - Being Oblivion's precious wife Laufeia is as such Oblivions closest Ally, Oblivion loves Laufeia to great ends and will often Kill someone she does not like at her whim. They are drawn together by simmilar desires to become rulers of their domain and to eliminate humanity or any mobians that would get in their way. Together they bared their daughter Samael Yamikaze whom they raise with their love and determination to make her the next ruler of the reframe. Project Overkill - More to be written soon Friska Zerowater - More to be Written soon Samael Yamikaze - More to be written soon Enemies Oblivion has a great number of enemys but only few can be named GX the hedgehog -more to be written soon- Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic and Oblivion are natural enemys made from the light and darkness from the same form. The relation goes back to Jonics childhood from where the dark wolf was removed from his body Oblivion shows pure hostility and hatred to Jonic much like he does Humanity and will always clash with him on every meeting, but cannot kill him and vice versa Both wolves know this so they always spare eachother much to Oblivions anger who would rather destroy him along with the rest of the Human race with his dark power. Dusk Pandora the Lioness - more to be written soon - Doctor Edgar Cyrex - more to be written soon - Other foes and enemies Darkness Centros the Hedgehog International Bastard Squad Victor Arrogan Bios the Creation (1 through 3) Gennatwo the altered Clone Yuritwo the Altered Clone Oblivion Da Icon.png|Oblivion icon Oblivion and Laufeia.png|Oblivion with his queen Laufeia Oblivion returns.png|Early colours for Oblivion the demon.png|Early concept of oblivion The time of destruction.png|Oblivion Standing in blazing fires (old colouration) Oblivion New.png|Oblivion with newer fur colour - JonicOokami7 Return of the Lord.png|Oblivion with his army of Shadow Minions before the Dark Reframe Fortress - By JonicOokami7 Themes Transformation - Twewy I will not bow - breaking benjimin Trivia *The clash between Jonic and Oblivion is simmilar to the laws of Yin and Yang and as such simmilar to the Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom *Oblivion's design has traits simmilar to the Final Fantasy character Sephiroth i.e black cloak, silver strands and dark wings, but Oblivion's personality is far different then sephiroths *In contrast Oblivion's design was inspired by the character Magus from the Square Title Chrono Trigger Category:Villains Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Speed Category:Wolves Category:Male Category:Tribe Members Category:Warlords Category:Ookami Category:Scythe users Category:JonicOokami7's Characters Category:Characters with wind powers Category:Counterpart Category:Dark